


Flowers In Bloom

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Inspired by the prompt "Flowers"





	Flowers In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Flowers In Bloom  
by alloy

It's not often that Mrs. Weasley grants an interview. 

It may strange to some of you that a woman with three doctorates, two magical and one Muggle, the Dean of Harry Potter University of Higher Magic and a National Hero likes to be addressed by her married name, but in the privacy of her own home she does.

Friends and family call her Hermione of course, and some of us, a privileged few, call her Aunt Hermione.

And this isn't about her; really, it's about Harry Potter.

On this Freedom Day's eve Mrs. Weasley has agreed to this informal interview as she prepares tomorrow’s flower arrangement. 

As always the same flower dominates it.

What started with her husband's stubborn tribute to his friend in a now long forgotten quidditch match has now become a National institution.

"They all thought he was mad." She says wistfully. "I was so proud of him."

'Him' is of course Ronald Weasley, national hero and international quidditch star.

They make a most unlikely couple. But twenty years and seven children have proven the marriage enduring.

I ask about her relationship with Harry Potter, the old question. Was there any truth to the rumours?

"None whatsoever." She says. "Harry was a friend, a very dear friend. Nothing more."

"It's hard to celebrate the death of a friend." Her husband says. 

Yet that's what we do every year, with flowers.

The arrangement is lovely, a fitting tribute to a man she knew for but a brief seven years.

He didn't have a favourite flower, but the Lilies are especially beautiful this year.

_Natalie Creevy for the Daily Prophet._


End file.
